More and more often shipping transport containers are being utilized for purposes other than the intended original design, uses such as but not limited to temporary, semi-permanent or permanent storage and/or work/residential structures.
Shipping transport containers, by original purpose design are to house and hold cargo internally for relocation and thus provide no secure means or points (beyond the heavy corner pinning points to secure for ship or truck transporting) to mount or attach any fixtures or equipment externally.
This invention provides an installation method that allows for flexible placement of attachment points along the structural container upper and lower structural members and any points facilitated by a combination of these fasteners, as well as placement adjustments as required during setup or necessitated by after-thought design changes.
In almost all cases it is undesirable to make any perforations in the scaled envelope of the container—especially when the precise position(s) to where and how attachments are evolving is concerned. This invention serves to address these problems efficiently and economically.